The Fox Girl and her Healer
by Tonlor
Summary: Naruko and Sakura have some fun after a mission. pure smut. Adult Content. Fem!NarutoxSakura. All rights Belong to Kishimoto Masashi.


**The Fox Girl and her Healer**

**~A/N~ Request for SSVidel3. Naruko and Sakura have a wild night of fun after a mission.**

* * *

><p>Four figures moved through a forest heading towards the Hidden Leaf village. The first was a young man in a green jump suit and a forest green flak jacket. He wore a set of orange leg warmers that covered up his freakishly heavy weights. His midnight black hair seemed to have a type of sheen to it. He was the self-proclaimed 'Handsome Devil of the Hidden leaf' Rock Lee.<p>

The second figure had very long blonde hair and stunning emerald eyes. She was clad in a pair of black shorts with a purple skirt over them. Her ample bosom was covered by a sleeveless purple belly shirt. She was the young heiress of the Yamanaka Clan Ino Yamanaka.

The third form was that of pink haired woman with eyes even more beautiful than Ino's with the same color. She sore a sleeveless red shirt, a pink apron that sat over a skin tight pair of black shorts and a set of fingerless gloves and elbow pads. She was the second disciple of the fifth Hokage and legendary sucker, Tsunade Senju, Sakura Haruno.

And finally the last person was the most beautiful of the girls. She had sun kissed blonde hair and striking blue eyes. She was clad in a pair of bright orange pants with a matching orange jacket with black accents. She was the Jinchuriki of the Nine-Tailed Fox Naruko Uzumaki.

"I'm tired," Naruko groaned.

"Well if you didn't go crazy with the shadow clones during the mission you'd be fine," Ino retorted. Truth be told she was just as exhausted as her. They all were. Well except Sakura. They had her stay behind helping some of the hurt villagers. They had been summoned to take care of a group of bandits that were ransacking a village every time they got set up.

"Shit… guys we're surrounded," Naruko said as she felt several people suddenly appear. The four stopped looking to see somewhere around thirty near Chunin level rogue Shinobi. Sure any other day these guys wouldn't be anything but fodder for them.

"I'll handle this," Sakura smiled.

"Sakura-chan… there is to many of them," Rock lee said looking to the group.

"Just you watch," Sakura said as she made a very familiar hand sign. "Taju Kage Bushin No Justu," Everyone's jaw fell as they saw somewhere around one hundred Sakura's appeared.

"CHA! BRING IT ON!" All hundred shadow clones shouted together.

"Fuck this I'm out!" one of the Shinobi shouted causing the breaking of the group. All thirty rogue Shinobi ran from just the sight of the hundred shadow clones.

"Saku-chan… how did you do that?" Naruko asked.

"Don't you remember?" Sakura asked.

* * *

><p>~Flashback~<p>

Naruko leaned over Sakura their sweaty bodies rubbing together. "Saku-chan…" Naruko moaned lightly as they laid together. Sakura smiled happily as she lightly kissed her lover. "I want to mark you," She added.

"Mark me?" Sakura asked.

"It's an old tradition in the Inuzuka clan… the 'male' would bite his mate thus marking her and sharing their chakras. So you would gain some of Kurama's chakra," Naruko said.

"How do we do it?" Sakura asked.

"Simply," Naruko flipped Sakura over forcing her onto her stomach. She licked at her lover's neck a few times. "I just bite you right here," Naruko added as she kissed a spot on Sakura's neck.

"I love you Naruko… Do it," Sakura replied. Naruko smiled and bared her fangs. Her teeth sunk into Sakura's neck making her yelp in pain. An moment later that yelp turned into a deep moan.

"You are mine forever now," Naruko said with a kissed to her neck.

~Flashback Done~

* * *

><p>Naruko simply smiled and rubbed the back of her head. "Oh yeah I forgot," Naruko smiled as she looked over to see both Ino and Rock Lee blushing heavily.<p>

"You think you two can handle the report?" Sakura asked.

"Why?" Ino asked.

"I need sex," Sakura said causing a foxy smile to slide over Naruko's face. "Might even break that strap-on you bought me," Sakura added making Ino's face flush.

"Ugh… seriously you guys can't hold out a little longer?" Ino asked.

"Fraid not," Sakura said as she rubbed her legs together.

"Come Ino… let's let our youthful friends have their fun," Lee said getting Ino to shake her head once more and turn away.

"Yeah fine," Ino grumbled.

"Let's get home," Sakura said lustfully. Naruko grinned and the two took off with all their speed towards their apartment.

* * *

><p>The door was closed and locked. Naruko quickly put up their sound proofing seals before their bodies crashed into each other's. Sakura felt her back hit their door as her lover's lips assaulted. Their bodies pressed together as the kissed more and more.<p>

Only when their need for air became more demanding than their desire to kiss did they finally break. Both were panting heavily as they looked at each other with lust.

"Do you have any idea how hot it was to see that many Saku-chans?" Naruko asked as she started to nipple at Sakura's neck. "I just about lost it," She added seductively.

"Now you know how I feel," Sakura replied with a sly smile. Their lips quickly found each other's again. Sakura moaned into their kiss as Naruko's hands pulled at her clothes. Not to be out done Sakura started to pull at her lover's clothes as well. The two pulled and removed article after article of clothing as they moved towards their bed.

Naruko pushed Sakura down onto their bed so she could smile down at her pink haired lover. Her lips moved to her neck once more if only for a moment. Her kissing and sucking quickly found its way to her pinkette's breasts.

Sakura let out a loud moan as she felt Naruko starting to toy with her breasts. Her nipple became stiffer and stiffer with each flick of her blonde lover. She gasped suddenly when Naruko's hand found her wet core.

"Oh you're so wet Sakura-chan," Naruko smiled as she slide a finger in quickly followed by a second. Sakura's body reacted in kind tightly coiling around Naruko's fingers.

"More… oh kami Naruko put it in," Sakura moaned loudly.

"As you command my love," Naruko replied as she forced her entire hand into her horny lover. Sakura moaned more and more as Naruko started to fist her harder and harder. On top of all the pleasure Sakura was receiving Naruko had yet to relinquish her nipple.

"Saku-chan… I love your moans," Naruko grinned as her tongue flicked over her nipple. Sakura's back started to arch more as she rode the waves of pleasure that Naruko was pulsing into her with each thrust of her first.

"Oh kami! I'm going to cum!" Sakura screamed out in ecstasy. Her walls coiled around Naruko's hand and wrist as she coated them in her juices. Naruko smiled as slowly pulled her hand free.

"I've said it once and I'll say it again," Naruko ran her tongue over her juice covered hand. "You taste so damn good," Sakura's eyes flashed all of her lust to Naruko at once. The two quickly found themselves switched. But Sakura went for gold. Her lips and tongue assaulted her lover's core rather than her hand. Her tongue paid special attention to her clit. Flicking, slurping, sucking, biting, and so much more. One of her hands slid up to find her folds and in went a finger.

Just like with her Sakura quickly forced her hand into Naruko's folds and started to fist her. Naruko wasn't one to be quiet during sex. She screamed loudly and proudly. Her voice filled with ecstasy and passion.

"Saku-chan! Cumming!" Naruko screamed as she reached her climax and her juices squirted out as Sakura freed her hand. Sakura licked her lips as Naruko's juices squirted onto her face and chest coating the pinkette in her love.

Sakura smiled as an idea came to mind. She sat back and started to rub her foot against Naruko's sensitive lips. Naruko moaned as she started to run her toes over her lips and clit. Her back arched when one of them penetrated her. with a wiggle of her two and a loud moan Sakura's idea went into full on mode. She worked her other toes in and shortly after that the pad of her foot.

Naruko moaned loudly as she felt her lover's foot penetrating her more and more. "So full… I love it," Naruko moaned as Sakura pushed more of her foot in. she only stopped when she reached her ankle. She would be able to fit her heel in so this would have to do.

Sakura bit her lip it felt weird to have her lover's walls coiling around her foot. It felt like the sexiest foot massage of all time and Sakura wanted more. she started to move her foot. Naruko was lost instantly she moaned and screamed in pleasure. Her lover's name echoed out of her throat each time she pumped her foot in and out. As odd as it look it felt infinitely better.

"Don't stop!" Naruko cried out as she arched her back and pushed her hips forward trying to get more of Sakura's foot into her. Sakura happily obliged her lover and started to pump her foot faster and faster.

"You're getting close… I can feel it," Sakura smiled as she continued to move her foot. Naruko's back arched more as she reached her climax at an amazing rate and squirted again. Sakura laughed as she felt her lover's juices hit her leg and stomach. Naruko laid back panting heavily.

"I love you Saku-chan," Naruko panted out as Sakura curled up beside of her.

"Let's rest for a moment," Sakura said as she kissed Naruko's cheek.

"I'm ready when you are," Naruko said. Sakura nodded and the two started to move. Sakura found herself pinned down with her lover's sex over her face. Sakura licked her lips and moved her hands onto Naruko's ass and pushed her lover's sex into her face so her tongue could delve into her folds.

Naruko moaned lightly and quickly joined in. Naruko's tongue ran along Sakura's folds as Sakura's tongue flicked over her clit. Naruko moved a hand in sliding a pair of her fingers into Sakura's core as she continued to lick at her folds.

Sakura moaned into Naruko's folds as they continued to tease and pleasure each other with their tongues, fingers and voices. Their moans echoed into each other's cores making them both moan more and try to push the past their limit before the other.

"Naruko!" Sakura cried out as she hit her climax first. Her loud moan pushed Naruko over the edge as well. The two both went quiet as their bodies seized up in their conjoined orgasms. As the waves of their pleasure slowly faded Naruko rolled to her side still panting.

"Saku-chan," Naruto smiled as she sat up and saw a lustful look on her lovers face; some days she loved that Sakura had stamina that match hers now. The two moved again knowing what both wanted. Sakura moved back as Naruko moved over. Their still wet sexes pressed together as they moved closer and started to rub themselves.

"Ah Sakura," Naruko moaned lightly as their cores rubbed together. Sakura let her head roll back as she moaned loudly. Naruko moved a hand to Sakura's breasts tweaking her nipples lightly trying to push her over her climax before she did herself. Not to be out done Sakura quickly returned the favor.

"Naruko… faster," Sakura commanded as their rubbing got faster. Naruko's panting started to become more ragged as she neared her climax faster than Sakura. Her body was more sensitive than Sakura's. And while it felt amazing it didn't help when she was in a race.

"Sakura… I'm going to cum…" Naruko moaned as she tried to hold off.

"I know… I'm almost there… just keep going," Sakura moaned as her head lulled back and another moan echo out from her throat. Naruko panted as they both started to near the climaxes again. She couldn't hold on any longer and with an ecstasy filled scream Naruko dropped back and lost it. Sakura continued to rub for a few moments until she reached her end as well.

The two were panting heavily as they laid next to one another. Both were soaked in juices and sweat but neither wanted to stop. Naruko smiled as an idea came to her. "Sakura-chan," Naruko said getting her lover's attention.

"Want to use the strap-on… on me?" Naruko asked.

"Oh Kami, I never thought you'd ask," Sakura smiled as she rolled over to the bed side and pulled out a large purple strap-on cock. They both loved the gag gift from Ino… but seriously did that girl ever buy anything that wasn't purple? Sakura strapped the toy on and grabbed her bottle of lube. With a sly grin she tossed the lube away and started to rub the toy against Naruko's sex.

"I'm going to fuck you as hard as I can," Sakura said as she laid over Naruko and readied to pound her.

"Take me," Naruko smiled as she ran a leg against Sakura's. And that was all the motivation that Sakura needed. With one thrust she completely buried the eleven inch toy inside of her lover. Naruko replied with a loud echoing euphoric scream.

Sakura grabbed a hold of Naruko's hips and lifted her so she could start pounding in. Their body's slapped together witch such force that the sound echoed through the room as Sakura roughly and lustfully fucked her blonde lover.

"Harder Saku-chan! Harder!" Naruked begged as she wrapped her legs around Sakura's waist. Sakura happily obliged and leaned in more as her hip went to their maximum speed. Sweat started to roll down Sakura's back as she took Naruko as hard as she could.

A thunderous noise caught Sakura's ears but not enough to make her stop thrusting. She glanced up only for a moment to confirm the sound. And it was the bedposts slamming into the wall matching with each thrust she gave Naruko.

"Fuck I love doing this to you," Sakura said as she moved a hand from her hip to Naruko's breasts cupping one as she leaned in a kissed her. Naruko moaned into the kiss as she felt her body coiling around her lover. She loved this feeling. Her back arched as Sakura continued to grope he breasts as the toy was pounded into her.

"Sakura!" Naruko cried out as she crashed through her climax. Thanks to the rubbing of the toy Sakura trembled lightly as she reached her climax as well. Sakura smiled down at her lover before she rolled to the side and pulled off the toy.

"Naruko… I can't wait anymore… you have to fuck me," Sakura commanded as she handed the wet toy to Naruko whom nodded.

"I can't wait," Naruko replied as she quickly put the toy on as Sakura got onto all fours.

"Just fuck me already… Kami I want it," Sakura said shaking her ass for Naruko.

"Here I come," Naruko said a she grabbed Sakura's hips and rubbed the toy against her core a few timed before she buried it to the base inside of the horny pink haired girl.

"Oh yes!" Sakura cried out as Naruko started to pound into her. Sakura's back arched as she moaned loudly. Her eyes started to roll back and her tongue lulled out of her mouth as she became more of a bitch in heat than a woman.

"Damnit Sakura… you always become so slutty when I do this," Naruko laughed as she started to pump harder.

"It's because it's good," Sakura replied with a lusting moan. Naruko leaned over Sakura as she started to pound and grope her body. Sakura's moans turned into a ecstasy filled scream as she felt her nipples get tweaked from Naruko.

"Sakura… I can't keep this up," Naruko moaned as she held back her climax. The gyrations and pleasure the toy were giving her back were too much.

"Just a little more," Sakura moaned as she gripped the sheets and arched her back even more. Naruko nodded and pulled Sakura up. The two looked at each other for a moment before their lips meshed together and the both reached their climaxes together again.

The two sweat covered panting forms of Sakura and Naruko laid together, their toy removed and forgotten, in warm embrace of the other. They lightly kissed one another muttering to each other in between kisses.

"I love you sakura," Naruko smiled.

"I love you more Naruko," Sakura replied.

"No way," Naruko kissed Sakura softly.

"Yes way," Sakura replied again. They two giggled lightly and slowly drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>~End Notes~ I hope you enjoyed this. Let me know what you think. And keep your flames to yourself. <strong>

**Next will actually be the first Chapter of Snakes of Kononha so get your votes in and the first chapter will be out soon.**


End file.
